Tragic Love Story or is it
by ShawtyyLil
Summary: Summary is inside pretty short troyella if you like it please R
1. Summary

Shes just a girl whos 12, and is one of the popular people. At her school it didn't matter that they dated at grd.7, but problem is she likes a guy whos not as popular. She likes this dude who she thinks is cute, but her friends don't and started laughing at her. Hes just perfect for her though. Hes about her hieght, hes cute, not nerdy and not stupid. Most importantly hes nice. That's why she liked him in the first place. He doesn't hang with her, but waves almost everytime their eyes meet,sadly this girl that shes always with waves back thing hes waving at her and shes afriad her so called friend is going to steal him away from her. If you want more of this juicy story. Read on to hear it.

P.S- I might not to be able to update really quick cause I want to read new moon from the twilight series and they only reason I started writing this story was cause I was bored. I also have loads of homework sometimes.


	2. Chapter 1

Seeing how much people looked at my story in one night, I thought I would be nice and start typing earlier. So here we are. Oh yeah. If it's very short, I'm very sorry. This is my first story that I'm going to try to make long.

Chapter 1

The night before school

ring ring

"Hey Gabby!" the person on the other end of the line said.

'Oh hey Shar" said gabby (Sharpay and Gabriella have been friends since middle school)

"OMG I'm so excited for tomorrow" said Sharpay.

"Same here, but I wish HE was in my class" said gabby.

"Ohh, you mean Troy" said her friend.

"embarrassed yeahh" Gabriella shyly said.

(Gabriella had liked Troy for ages. Back all the way to grade 5)

**Flashback**

_"__Hi Gabriella" said Troy._

_"__Hi Troy" said Gabriella._

_The Next Day_

_Troy waves_

_she waves back_

_Eventually she realises how nice he is and after spending a lot more time with him she started thinking differently about him._

**Flashback Over**

"Heyy it's not like u don't like someone. AHEM Zeke

"Not even" Sharpay lied.

"Okay whatever. Did you pick out your outfit yet?" Gabriella said

"Yup. I'm so ready" Sharpay said.

"Oh, can you give me a ride tomorrow?" Gabriella asked

"Of course I can. Be ready around 8" Sharpay

"Don't be late this time Sharpay" Gabby.

"Hey one minute doesn't do too much!" She exclaimed

"Whatever you say"

"I got to go now see you tomorrow" Sarpay said

"alright byee" Gabby

That Night

**Gabby's POV**

What am I going to do? Ahhhhh! First Troy's not in my class and to top it all off Mike is. This is going to be just perfect…

I can't stand Mike after what he did to me. It hurt and to think I was going to give him a chance

**Flashback**

_All the way back to grade 5 Gabby and Mike were pretty good friends, but there was something Gabby didn't know. Secretly Mike liked Gabby more than just a friend, eventually the news leaked and Gabby found out. She didn't exactly know what to do; he was only a really good friend to her. Then near the end of grade 5 he asked her if there was a dance next year and Gabby said yes afraid of what might happen. _

_In grade 6 Gabby was still afraid of what was going to happen, but tried to relax a bit thinking he won't ask at like early grade 6 cause the dance wasn't till June. To her surprise she was wrong, he asked early grade 6._

_"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" asked Mike_

_"Uhh I don't know, let me think about it" Gabby said afraid she was going to hurt his feelings._

_About a month later he asks again and this time Gabby asked him to give her some time and slowly they stopped talking._

_All that time Gabriella was actually thinking and finally all the way till April she thought she should give him a chance. _

_The Next Day_

_"Hey Mike I want to talk to you" Gabby asked_

_"What do you want? Hurry up" He said._

_"On second thought never mind" Gabriella said sighing_

_"Okay whatever now leave me alone" He said walking away._

_As soon as final bell rung she rushed home thinking 'Why did I even bother thinking about giving him a chance? I might've even considered my feelings but no he had to turn his back on me. Okay if he wants it that way I hope he has fun never talking to me again'_

**Flashback Over**

It was 11 and Gabby couldn't sleep she rolled over and grabbed her phone and texted Sharpay.

_R u still up? Txt bak plz_

After 10 long minutes Gabriella finally received a text.

_Yea. Txt me wen u get this_

Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallways just to get next to you some days I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you gu-

"OMG FINALLY U PICK UP" Gabriella said feeling very bored

"Sorry I fell asleep for a little while, so sup?" Sharpay said still half asleep.

"I can't take it anymore! What if something happens between me and Mike but Troy actually liked me and then he gets pissed off and he-"

"Gabby stop worrying nothing will change between u and Mike. He hates you anyways he won't just out of nowhere start liking you again and start talking to you. And why are you worrying about what could happen between you and Troy? You survived the end of grade 5 and all the way through grade 6 surely there aren't going to be anything getting in your way this year"

"I know, but remember the rumours last year? I wasn't in his class either, who knows if anything actually did happen" Gabby said almost bursting into tears.

She just can't take it anymore. This is like the third year she's liked this and nothing has really happened yet. The only thing is maybe they talked a little bit more.

**Should I be evil and stop here? Nahh. Now back to the story.**

"Gabby don't worry you have me and everyone else, if he doesn't we'll either talk or knock some sense into him"

"Nooo. Don't hurt him" Gabriella said crying.

"Okayy calm down we'll talk some sense into him"

Gabriella calmed down a bit, but deep down inside her it still hurts. Although she should take some advice from Sharpay, she just couldn't take it anymore. He always hung out with Mike and her neighbour Christina. One time she even saw him talking with her alone afterschool even though she has

"Gabby are you there?" Sharpay said very concerned.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking, what were you saying?"

"Oh no don't tell me you were planning on giving up on him again"

"I just can't take it anymore. It hurts so much seeing him with another most of the time. What if he likes Christina instead?"

"For the last time Gabby you know 100 Christina likes Adam and the fact she said she doesn't like Troy."

"I know that, but what if troy likes her and not me?"

**HAHAHA I'm so evil, stopping it at a pretty successful part. What is Sharpay going to do? Oh and this is mostly real, but please give me ideas of how to finish this conversation. Most importantly please R&R**


End file.
